Oncle Tig
by shakamia
Summary: Après Fun town  S01E03 Gros spoilers!


**Oncle Tig**

By Mia

Résumer: Après Fun town 1X03

AN:Attention, la fic suis vaguement les 3 saisons donc il y a quelques petits spoilers. J'ai fait quelques modifications, minimes en essayant de pendre en compte les remarques. Soyez gentil, merci.:)

Je suis de retour à l'école depuis un mois et je commence tout juste à penser qu'un jour tout redeviendra comme avant.

Papa m'emmène au collège tous les matins et maman vient me chercher le soir. Ils m'étouffent, ils ne me laissent rien faire. Je voudrais juste qu'ils me laissent un peu seule, qu'ils ne me regardent pas avec ces yeux si…je veux oublier ce qui s'est passé et ils ne me laissent pas oublier.

Hier j'ai pris le bus, maman m'attendait sur le pas de la porte à 17h.

J'ai seulement envie que tout redevienne comme avant, je veux ne plus avoir peur tout le temps, je veux ne plus faire de cauchemars…je veux…je veux savoir me défendre…

Ce jour là à la fête foraine, on a rencontré les sons. Jackson Teller m'a donné de l'argent…de tous c'est celui qui me fait le moins peur, j'y ai pensé depuis quelque temps et si tous ce qu'on dit sur eux est vrai...il pourrait m'apprendre à tirer, si il me donnait une arme…c'est pour ça que j'ai menti à mes parents sur mon emploi du temps; je veux pouvoir aller jusqu'au garage et lui parler.

Dans ma tête, mon plan était simple mais ça fait 5 minutes que je suis à l'entrée et je n'ose pas y aller.

5 minutes plus tôt

Tig's POV

J'étais au bureau, j'allais récupérer les clefs de la chevy quand j'ai regardé l'écran de la caméra. Il y avait quelqu'un qui faisait le planton une gamine, qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là ?

Quand je suis arrivé au niveau de la grille, elle était dos à moi. Sac à dos, sweat-shirt trop large.

T_ Eh !

Elle a sursauté, elle s'est retournée elle avait l'air d'avoir peur.

T_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

…

T_ Je te parle petite !

Tr_ Je cherche Jakson Teller.

T_ Jax n'est pas là…T'es la gamine de Oswald ?

Tr_ Oui…Tristen.

T_ Rentre chez toi.

Je l'ai vu s'éloigner avant de faire demi-tour.

Tr_ Est ce que vous pourriez me vendre une arme ?

T_ C'est une blague ? T'es trop jeune, qu'est ce que t'en foutrais ? Tu sais tirer ?

Tr_ Non. Mais si jamais…je pourrais me défendre.

T_ Oublie ça gamine et rentre chez toi.

Tr_ Désolée.

Je l'ai regardé d'un peu plus prêt, elle avait 13 ans, un peu plus jeune que mes jumelles…

T_ Attends ! J'te ramène !

Tr_ Non, c'est bon, je vais prendre le bus au bout de la rue

T_ Bouge pas.

Tristen's POV

J'ai pas osé bouger. De tous, c'était lui qui me faisait le plus peur. Grand brun, il dégageait quelque chose de…quasiment maléfique. J'ai hésité, j'ai failli me mettre à courir et puis j'ai entendu un bruit de moto.

Il voulait me raccompagner en moto ?

T_ Met ce casque et grimpe…Qu'est ce que t'a ?

Tr_ Je suis jamais montée sur une moto, je…

T_ Grimpe

Je ne voulais pas le mettre en colère alors je suis monté sur sa moto. J'avais l'impression de faire une énorme erreur mais j'ai préféré lui obéir.

T_ Accroche toi.

Il m'a attrapé les poignets et m'a croisé les mains pour les poser sur son ventre.

Les premières minutes j'ai eu peur et puis ensuite…j'ai eu une impression de liberté…Je crois que j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai posé ma tête contre son dos…libre. J'étais bien, je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis…avant toute cette histoire.

T_ On est arrivés.

J'ai ouvert les yeux. Il m'avait déposé au coin de la rue. Tant mieux, je ne me voyais pas expliquer à ma mère qu'un biker m'avait ramené.

Tr_ Merci.

T_ Ouai, allez.

J'ai fait quelques pas quand il m'a sifflé.

T_ Eh ! Reviens par ici.

Tr_ …

T_ Je peux t'apprendre à te défendre

Tr_ Vraiment ?

T_ Pas de flingue mais suffisamment pour que tu puisses mettre la raclée à un petit con. Viens au garage après l'école.

Tr_ Ok

Et il a fait demi tour.

Je suis rentrée en ne pensant qu'à une chose, est ce que j'aurais le courage de retourner au garage pour me retrouver face à lui.

2 jours plus tard

Tig's POV

J'étais tranquillement en train de finir ma clope assis sur les tables dehors quand je l'ai vue débarquer au garage.

Elle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise, elle regardait à droite à gauche. Jax s'est dirigé vers elle, je l'ai vu me regarder et il s'est cru obligé de la conduire jusqu'à moi.

J_ Tig, t'a de la visite

T_ Je pensais pas que tu allais venir gamine.

Tr_ …

T_ Mets toi en tenue. Half va te montrer un endroit pour te changer. Sacks ! Donne lui un short et un t-shirt, montre lui un endroit où elle peut se changer. Allez…Vas y suis le.

Tr_ Merci

…

J_ A quoi tu joue Tig, qu'est ce que tu fou avec une gamine de 13 ans ?

T_ D'après toi Jacky boy, à quoi je joue ?

J_ Je sais pas, c'est pour ça que je te demande

T_ Elle est venue il y a 2 jours. Elle te cherchait pour t'acheter un flingue

J_ Quoi ?

T_ Ouai ! Elle veut pouvoir se défendre alors je vais un peu l'entraîner.

Tristen's POV

Kip m'a donné un t-shirt avec marqué en gros Sons et un short, j'ai été obligée de le retourner pour qu'il ne tombe pas. On le voit à peine sous le t-shirt.

Quand je suis sortie de la chambre, Tig m'attendait.

T_ Viens, on va commencer avec un peu de boxe.

Il m'a entraîné dehors, à côté d'un ring.

T_ Attache toi les cheveux.

Et il m'a aidé à enfiler les gants. J'étais pas très à l'aise, j'ai commencé à frapper ce sac, d'après ces remarques, pas assez fort, et pas assez vite et puis ensuite…j'ai senti quelque chose, j'avais l'impression qu'une rage montait en moi, je l'entendait m'encourager il tenait le sac…

T_ Allez plus fort Tristen.

C_ Tig ? T'a une nouvelle recrue ?

T_ Ouai. Tristen, arrête 2 minutes et bois un peu. Tiens

Tr_ Merci

T_ Tristen, c'est Chibs. Chibs Tristen. On va un peu l'entraîner.

C'est là que je me suis aperçue qu'il y avait du monde qui me regardait.

T_ Allez, on reprend.

On a encore fait un peu de sac avant que je me retrouve sur le ring à boxer contre Kip. Il n'allait pas vite et certainement pas du tout fort mais le premier coup, j'ai voulu l'éviter, je me suis reculée précipitamment pour m'emmêler les pieds et tomber.

K_ Désolé.

C_ Ca va ?

Tr_ Oui, je suis pas très douée

T_ Allez, debout et on recommence. Frappe gamine !

Au bout de je ne sais pas combien de temps, j'ai réussi à toucher Kip. La chance du débutant car je ne sais pas du tout comment j'ai fait. Certainement les conseils de Chibs.

K_ Putain !

Tr_ Pardon, désolée, je t'ai fait mal? Je

T_ Il n'a pas mal, viens ici gamine

Je me suis dirigé vers lui, il m'a aidé à enlever mes gants.

C_ T'a fais des progrès.

T_ On va un peu te muscler et t'apprendre à te défendre. Dans quelques temps, tu mettras Half Sack au tapis.

Ca m'a fait sourire. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis aperçue qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde autour, en train de fumer et boire des bières. Tout à coup je me suis sentie nettement moins à l'aise. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise en présence d'homme, en présence d'inconnus, alors des bikers…

C_ Ca va princesse ?

Tr_ Oui.

C_ T'a pas à avoir peur, le grand barbue c'est Opie

O_ Salut

T_ Et le Mohawk c'est l'attardé.

Ju_ Je m'appelle Juice.

T_ Va te doucher, je te ramène.

C'est Kip qui m'a montré la douche dans sa chambre. Il m'a donné une serviette propre et je me suis enfermée dans la salle de bain.

Gemma's POV

Je viens d'arriver et j'ai cru voir double, Tig repartait avec une nana sur sa moto, mon dieu, elles sont de plus en plus jeune !

J_ Salut ma.

G_ C'était qui sur la moto avec Tig ?

J_ Tristen Oswald

G_ Elle a 13 ans? Qu'est ce qu'il fou encore !

J_ T'inquiète, elle est venue pour qu'on l'aide à se protéger

G_ Et Tig a proposé de s'en occuper ? C'est une blague ?

J_ Me demande pas.

Tristen's POV

Je suis revenue tous les jours et je me sens nettement plus à l'aise avec les sons et avec la boxe. Kip me fait rigoler et Juice me fait des compilations et maintenant je me sens plus confiante, pas beaucoup, car ça fait qu'une semaine mais je sens une différence.

Chibs m'entraîne à la boxe et Tig... C'est bizarre, Tig fait un peu peur mais j'ai confiance. Au début quand il m'a enseigné un peu d'autodéfense, j'étais très mal à l'aise, la première fois qu'il m'a attrapé par derrière, j'ai paniqué et quand il m'a finalement lâché, je suis partie en courant m'enfermer dans les toilettes.

Flashback

T_ Putain !

J_ J'y vais

T_ C'est bon.

..

T_ Tristen ! Sort de là ! Allez !

J'ai ouvert la porte

T_ Oh non, pleure pas, je sais pas quoi faire avec une fille qui pleure. Tu sèches tes larmes et on recommence.

Tr_ Tu m'as fait peur…

T_ Je t'ai fait peur ? Ecoute moi demi portion, ici tu n'as pas à avoir peur et je t'entraîne pour que ce qui t'es arrivé ne t'arrive plus. Et si jamais quelqu'un devait t'attraper comme ça, tu le mettrais au tapis. C'est clair ?

Tr_ …Ok

T_ Bon, allez, sèches moi tes larmes on y retourne

Il était vraiment pas à l'aise face à moi en larme. Il m'a vaguement tapoté l'épaule avant de me pousser vers la sortie.

Flashback

Il n'est pas gentil mais il a un côté affectueux. Et quand je l'entends parler aux autres, il est également très cru. Je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça, chez moi on ne jure pas mais ça va, je m'y suis faite, enfin j'essaye et j'ai l'impression qu'il se retient quand je suis dans les parages.

Tout ça je m'en fou, ils ne sont pas comme les gens disent.

Je passe un bon moment avec eux, je progresse et ce que je préfère par dessus tout c'est quand il me ramène en moto après l'entraînement, j'ai l'impression d'être libre. Grâce à lui je sais qu'un jour j'aurais ma moto à moi.

Elliot's POV

Quand Karen m'a appelé, hystérique, j'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Tristen. Je suis rentré à la maison, elle m'attendait avec un t-shirt des sons à la main. Elle l'avait trouvé au fond du placard, dans les affaires de Tristen. Pourquoi avait elle un t-shirt des sons ? Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient avec une gamine de 13 ans ? J'ai attrapé le t-shirt et j'ai pris la direction du garage.

Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai vu Clay de loin et puis mon regard a été attiré vers la droite et j'ai vu Tristen se faire attraper par un type avec une crête.

Clay a vu ce qui s'est passé et…

C_ Elliot ! Attends

Je ne l'écoutais plus, je me dirigeais vers ma fille, j'allais crier quand je l'ai entendu

T_ Frappe plus fort demi portion !

Elle a donné un coup de tête à ce type qui l'a finalement lâchée. Je l'ai alors vu sauter sur place.

Tr_ Je l'ai fait !

T_ Je te l'avais dit, le nez, les yeux, les couilles et les oreilles. Et si il te ceinture par derrière ?

Tr_ Le nez et écraser les pieds

T_ Bien…Alors l'attardé ! Mis ko par une petite fille ? Demi portion, va prendre ta douche et je te ramène.

O_ Tristen ?

Tr_ Papa ?

Elle est descendue du ring, elle avait cette mine quand elle sait qu'elle va se faire attraper.

O_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Tr_ …

O_ J'attends ?

C_ Elliot, viens par là. Tristen, va prendre ta douche.

O_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Clay ? Pourquoi ma fille de 13 ans traîne avec tes gars ?

C_ Elle est venue pour apprendre à se protéger

O_ Quoi ?

C_ Ecoute, ta fille a besoin de reprendre sa vie en main et Tig l'entraîne avec Chibs. Un peu de boxe, un peu de muscu, un peu d'autodéfense…

O_ Pourquoi elle m'a pas demandé à moi ? C'est ma petite fille…Depuis combien de temps ?

C_ Un peu plus de 2 semaines. Laisse là, elle a besoin de ça, elle est en sécurité ici.

O_ …Ok

Et j'ai ramené ma fille à la maison. Elle n'a trop rien dit et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle traîne avec ces gars là…

O_ Tu te sens plus en confiance depuis que tu t'entraînes ?

Tr_ Oui.

O_ Ok.

En rentrant j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à expliquer la situation à Karen mais quand je lui ai raconté ce qui s'était passé...Elle n'a pas aimé et moi même je n'aime pas ça. Elle n'a pas compris et on a remis la discussion. Trissy a alors commencé à nous faire la tête...Mais c'est vrai que je l'avais trouvée différente sur ce ring, j'avais retrouvé ma petite fille pleine de vie, qui n'a pas constamment peur, qui n'a pas ce regard...Alors, après réflexion et après avoir réussi à convaincre Karen, on a accepté qu'elle aille au garage après l'école. Quand je l'ai annoncé à Tristen, j'ai cru que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Tristen's POV

Après que papa et maman aient enfin accepté que j'aille m'entraîner au garage, ça a été plus facile, j'avais qu'une peur c'est que maman m'accompagne et qu'elle reste là avec nous. Elle aurait fait tâche. J'ai donc recommencé à aller m'entraîner plus ou moins régulièrement et puis pendant un moment plus du tout. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, on ne me disait rien, ils veulent me protéger mais je ne suis plus une enfant.  
Et puis un samedi matin, Tig m'a appelé; je ne sais pas comment il avait eu mon numéro de portable mais il m'a appelé. Il m'a dit qu'il m'emmenait faire quelque chose de différent. Il m'a emmené sur sa moto jusqu'en dehors de la ville, j'ai apprécié de profiter d'un tour un peu plus long mais quand on est arrivés dans un coin isolé, prêt d'entrepôts...Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il voulait et je ne me sentais pas trop à l'aise. Il m'a alors donné un .38 parce que c'est plus léger et il m'a dit qu'il était temps que j'apprenne.  
Il a installé des cibles, il m'a montré comment ça marche, comment le tenir, enlever la sécurité puis il s'est mis derrière moi. Au début je n'étais pas à l'aise et puis je ne suis pas douée mais ensuite j'ai eu l'impression que ça me donnait de la force, une sorte de pouvoir...je sais qu'avec Tig je peux progresser.  
On s'est entraîné tous les 2, moi avec le .38, lui avec un autre calibre, plus gros...C'était bien.

T_ Allez c'est bon, c'est pas mal pour une 1ère fois demi portion.

Tr_ Tiens ton arme.

T_ C'est la tienne. Elle n'est pas enregistré, je la garderai mais c'est la tienne.

Tr_ Merci

Elliot's POV

Trissy va mieux le club puis la thérapie, elle commence à parler de ce qui s'est passé elle est retournée à la chorale de l'église…je la sens plus heureuse.

Pour le moment je lui ai interdit de retourner au club, avec toutes ces histoires, leur emprisonnement, l'ATF, l'explosion…Elle n'était pas contente mais elle s'est finalement résignée. Pour me faire pardonner je lui ai acheté un sac pour s'entraîner.

Quelque temps plus tard au club.

Tr_ Tig ? Il est où Juice ?

T_ Il est à l'hôpital.

Tr_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Il va bien ?

Tr_ Il s'est fait…

C_ Il a eu un petit accident. Rien de méchant.

T_ Ouai. Il sera de retour en un rien de temps et tu pourras à nouveau lui mettre la pâté.

Tr_ On pourra faire un détour par l'hôpital sur le retour ?

T_ Tu préfère pas t'entraîner un peu plus ?

Tr_ S'il te plait ?

T_ Allez, je peux rien refuser à une jolie fille. Va te doucher.

Tristen's POV

Je me suis sentie rougir quand il a dit que j'étais jolie. On m'a jamais dit que j'étais jolie, enfin si, mes parents mais c'est normal. Après ce qui s'est passé, j'ai plus eu envie qu'on me trouve jolie, j'ai voulu disparaître, me fondre dans la masse pour ne pas être remarquée et éviter que ce qui s'est passé se reproduise.

J'ai filé prendre ma douche et on a pris la direction de l'hôpital. J'ai pu m'accrocher à lui et profiter de la balade. Il est un peu différent maintenant, il est un peu moins sec, il m'ébouriffe souvent les cheveux, il me prend par le cou et ça ne me dérange plus.

Quand on est entré dans la chambre de Juice, ça m'a fait bizarre, il était pale et il n'avait plus de Mowhak. On a un peu discuté et je lui ai laissé mon i-pod pour pas qu'il s'ennuie. Tig m'a ensuite rapidement ramené avant que mes parents ne fassent une crise.

Elliot's POV

Quand il y a eu d'autres histoires avec les sons, Gemma Teller m'a dit de ne plus emmener Tristen au club. Et c'est moi qui est appris à Trissy que son copain Kipp était mort. Elle a un peu pleuré et puis elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait aller à la veillée. Karen ne voulait pas, quant à moi, je n'étais pas emballé mais j'ai cédé.

Ce soir là, il y avait foule, tous les sons, des bikers, la police également. Je me suis tenue en retrait et j'ai observé ma fille nettement plus à l'aise que moi dans cet environnement. Gemma n'était pas là, Tig non plus mais un certain nombre de personne l'ont pris dans leur bras. C'est là que j'ai su que Trissy était réellement dans le processus de guérison. Elle était à nouveau confortable en public.

On a juste fait une apparition et on est parti avant l'incident dont ils ont parlé dans les journaux le lendemains.

Elle n'ait plus jamais allée au garage s'entraîner.

Plus tard, on a appris qu'ils étaient en prison pour 3 ans…Elle a voulu aller le voir, Tig. Je comprends pas, ce type est un taré, les fois où j'ai eu affaire à lui et Clay, j'avoue il m'a fait peur. Mais finalement après en avoir discuté avec Karen et bénéficié durant 3 semaines du silence de Trissy, on a capitulé.

C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, samedi matin, on va à Folson.

Tig's POV

Aujourd'hui j'ai été appelé aux visite pour voir ma nièce. J'ai pas compris, j'ai pas de nièce et quand je suis entré, qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise de me retrouver face à demi portion et Oswald.

T_ Demi portion, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Tr_ Je voulais venir te voir.

Je n'avais pas vu Tristen depuis un moment maintenant, elle ne s'habillait plus avec de grand pull. Elle semblait avoir une certaine confiance en elle.

T_ Alors comment ça va ? Tu continues l'entraînement ?

Tr_ Ca va. Oui je continue de m'entraîner.

O_ On a engagé un entraîneur

Tr_ C'est pas aussi bien qu'au club mais

O_ C'est un ancien marines

T_ Ancien marines, c'est bien.

Tr _Papa, tu peux t'éloigner 2 minutes j'aimerai parler avec Tig

Elliot's POV

J'avais regardé Tig Trager, en entrant dans la pièce, il avait pris ma fille dans ses bras avant de me serrer la main. Une énigme. Je me suis assis à la table juste derrière, Trissy a baissé d'un ton, j'avais du mal à entendre ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire mais j'en ai suffisamment entendu.

_T_ Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_Tr _J'ai un rendez-vous._

_T_ Ton père t'a autorisé à y aller ?_

_Tr_ Oui._

_T_ C'est bien ?_

_Tr_ J'ai un peu peur._

_T_ C'est en plein jour ? Un lieu public ? Il a quel âge ?_

_Tr_ On va juste manger une glace. Il a mon âge, il est arrivé il n'y a pas longtemps._

_T_ Demi portion, tu sais moi les histoires de filles…c'est pas mon truc. Mais…Ca va bien se passer, tu sais comment l'étaler si il a un geste déplacé, si il essaye de t'embrasser tu lui pète le nez._

_Tr_ J'ai jamais été embrassé._

_T_ Tu veux quand même pas que je t'explique ?_

_Tr_ Non ! Je sais comment faire_

_T_ Ok…Tu verras, sur le moment, si tu le sens_

_Tr_ Comment on sait ça ?_

_T_ C'est pas le genre de truc dont t'es censé discuter avec ta mère ?_

_Tr_ Oui mais tu as de l'expérience avec les filles, je me disais…_

_T_ Pas le genre d'expérience que tu veux. Putain, bon, n'en fait pas toute une montagne, tu verras sur le moment…peut être que c'est toi qui va l'embrasser, c'est bien une fille qui prend les devant. Mais si il fait un truc qui te plait pas, tu lui pètes les doigts, tu te souviens là où il faut taper ?_

_Tr_ Oui._

_T_ Où ?_

_Tr_ Les yeux, les oreilles, le nez, les couilles et on fini par lui écraser le pieds._

_T_ Bien_

Ca m'a fait bizarre d'entendre parler ma fille de cette manière mais c'était un moindre mal.

_T_ Et tu lui dit que ton oncle Tig va venir lui faire la peau en sortant de prison, c'est clair ?_

_Tr_ Vous sortez quand ?_

_T_ Un peu moins de 3 ans, 14 mois si on a de la chance._

_Tr_ Quand tu sortiras, on ira faire de la moto ?_

_T_ Ca te plait, hein ?_

_Tr_ Quand j'aurai l'âge, je m'en achèterai une._

_T_ Je t'aiderai à en choisir une._

Ils ont été interrompu par le garde annonçant la fin de la visite. Quand je me suis levé, il avait pris ma fille dans ses bras.

T_ Salut Demi portion. Fais attention à toi. Oswald.

Je ne l'ai revu que 14 mois plus tard, sur sa moto.

FIN


End file.
